


He would blush if he knew

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would blush if he knew

It was night time on the farm and it was quiet, only the sound of the crickets chirping could be heard through the air. Brandy sighed as she laid  in her small tent. She sighed and flipped over on her side and tried to snuggle in to her pillow but her mind wouldn’t stop jumping around. She flipped over on her back and looked at the plastic material above her that was only lit by the dim porch light.  She licked her lips and put her hand under the sheet that was covering he legs. Running it along her naked thigh and then over to her crouch. Running her finger along the slit that was padded with a tuft of curly hair. She made note of how much she took razor blades for granted back before the world ended. She let out a small moan as her finger stroked against her clit. She slipped her hand under her cotton panties and stoked her self again. Biting her lip. She could really blow off some steam. Brandy could help but miss her vibrator in that moment, knowing it would have gotten the job done in half the time. She slipped her other hand in to her panties and held her soft lips open and used one index finger to rub her clit in small circles. She didn’t think of anything at first, only focusing on how good she felt and the feeling of her growing wet from the sensation. 

She closed her eyes and was surprised when she thought about him. Brandy shook her head as if attempting to kick the thoughts of Daryl Dixon from her mind but they wouldn’t budge. Thinking about him getting mad at her while they were in the woods, pushing her up against a tree in frustration. The tension between them spilling over when he gripped her by her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rough hands feverishly pulling her shirt off and yanking her bra down to exposed her large tits and sucking on her nipples.

Brandy moaned as she moved her finger faster, feeling the tingling start to build. 

She wanted him to yank her shorts down just enough and turn her around  against the tree. Quickly undoing his pants and pulling his dick out, rubbing the tip against her slit that was slick and sticky with her wetness and force him self inside of her. 

“Ah…” Brandy whispered seeing slightly dirty at her fantasy but not wanting it to stop. 

She wanted him to let out groan and throw his head back at how good she felt and then fuck her hard. She wanted him to growl, curse and moan while he thrust in and out of her cunt. She wanted to grip the tree trunk and feel the wood poke her hands. She wanted him to pull her hair and slap her ass while he stroked in to her deep and hard. Brandy bit her lips feeling her climax inch closer. She thought about how good it would feel when his cock tensed up when he came in her pussy, gripping her hips as he did, leaning forward and moaning her name in her ear.

“Ah…Da-Daryl!” Brandy whispered as she came hard panting and wishing that he was the reason for her orgasm and not her hand. 

Brandy let out a pleased sigh as she rolled over on her side.

“What the hell was that?” She mumbled to her self confused at her own fantasy. Oh well at least she came. 


End file.
